


The ghost of the past

by LittlePagan (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But that's canon, Death Threats, Dedue trying to help, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Talking To Dead People, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittlePagan
Summary: “They have all tried to bring him back. Every single one of them, even the professor, still sees something in that boar. This fight is long lost, how they cannot see this is mystery to me, but maybe you are able to knock some sense into him, yes?”After Dedue reunites with his class he notices that Dimitri is not the man he used to know. Naturally, he tries to help his highness, his best friend. But sometimes, it's just not enough





	The ghost of the past

**Author's Note:**

> My first work since a long time and the only one that's currently posted on my tumblr little-pagan. I hope you enjoy it. If you want me to write a certain pairing/situation feel free to request something. Also, feel free to comment. I really want to know what you think about this little One Shot

When Dedue entered the Cathedral for the first time in five years he didn't recognize it at first. Sure, there were the same benches, the same stones and the same windows, but it still didn't look the same. The once shiny glass windows with their colorful images of saints were now covered in dust, the altar was nothing more than giant pile of rubble and the calm and welcoming atmosphere had vanished, instead being replaced by an eerie feeling. He had always thought that Garreg Mach Monastery was indestructible, but he had been wrong.  
Dedue shook his head. There was no time for revisiting the past. Not when his longest comrade was still stuck there. 

***  
“So, the lapdog is back,” Felix had said to him mere minutes ago. Dedue had been feasting with the others in the dining hall, celebrating the victorious battle, when Felix had sat down opposite of him, fixing him with a grave look.

“I am not a lapdog. I serve as his highness sword and shield.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Always so faithful,” Felix spat. “The boar is trapped in the past. The bloodthirsty beast that lingers within him has finally broken free. You all can see his through face now.” 

Dedue opened his mouth. He wanted to argue, wanted to say that this wasn't true, but... He couldn't. When they had reunited, Dimitri had been happy, yes, but there had been something about his eyes that was so unlike the man he had known. He closed him mouth and Felix nodded, seemingly satisfied. Then, his gaze softened.

“They have all tried to bring him back. Every single one of them, even the professor, still sees something in that boar. This fight is long lost, how they cannot see this is mystery to me, but maybe you are able to knock some sense into him, yes?”

Dedue nodded, slowly, then looked around. The familiar blond head was nowhere to be seen. He must have sneaked away. Dedue could hit himself for not noticing.

“He is probably in the cathedral, talking to the death. As always.” 

“As always?”

“He does not go anywhere else. Does not eat, does not sleep, does not practice. It's either the cathedral or the battle field.”

***

Dedue shook his head again, he should really stop getting lost in thought. He kept on walking. Dimitri stood in front of the pile of rubble, muttering quietly to himself. The moment he noticed Dedue approaching he stopped, but did not turn around.

“Dedue.”

“Your highness.” He bowed shortly. “Come back with me to the dining hall. You have not eaten anything. It is not wise to-”

“How can I eat anything when they can't?”

“Your highness? I do not understand.” Dedue frowned. A bitter laugh escaped Dimitris lips as he turned around.

“How can I feast, when father, mother and Glenn cannot? How can I celebrate when this … this woman still breathes. When I haven't killed her for what she has done. To me, to my family, to you. How can I sleep at night when I could kill her. Pierce her heart with my lance or burn her down. She called herself the flame emperor after all.” Dimitri smiled, his eyes shining with madness. Dedue took a step back. This was not the man he knew. What has become of the prince that saved him? 

“I thought … I thought you would understand, Dedue,” Dimitri whispered. “She hurt you too. Killed your family. Why? Why aren't you agreeing with me?” He shouted the last part. 

“Your highness,” Dedue picked his words carefully, “She … needs to be punished for what she had done. But you cannot let the rage consume you. You need to take care of yourself, please your highness. Eat something, rest. It will be easier -”

“Enough.” 

Normally, Dedue wouldn't have stopped. There are truths you need to hear, after all. The lance that threatened to pierce his throat however, did make him stop. Dimitri shook his had, disappointed.

“I thought you were different. I thought you understood. Don't you hear the voices of the dead, demanding revenge? Can't you feel their judging stares? Can't you-” Dimitri shook his head. “You are just like them. Whispering behind my back, believing I cannot hear them. But oh I always have. If you are used to the voices of the death, then no conversation is hidden enough for you.”

“Your Highness, I just-”

“Who send you? Anette? Mercedes? The professor?”

With this cold eye fixing him, Dedue couldn't lie. Maybe he should have. “Felix. Felix asked me to find you.”

“Felix? Oh, really?” Another bitter laugh. “Now you can run back to him, report to him like the loyal dog you are. Oh, how he will gloat. I am, after all, nothing but a monster. Now, what are you waiting for?”

“Your highness, just come back with me. The others-”

“I don't care about them. They are all just pieces. They don't care about me. And I do not care about them. Everyone I loved is dead. Maybe you should have stayed dead too. You should have stayed one of the voices that haunt me. Why did you come back?”

“Your highness. I came back because I am loyal to you. I am your sword and shield. I-”

“Idiot. I do not need your protection. I just need death.” Dimitri turned around, his long blue cloak sweeping over the ground. “Leave now. I cannot stand to see your face.”

“Your highness. Please just come back. The world will look better after you have slept.” Dedue tried one last time to reason with his friend. But, to no avail. His only reward was another cold glare.

“Leave or I kill you. I do not need a weapon to make you one of the voices again.” Dimitri made one step, snearing, and Dedue decided to make his leave. He bowed and backed away. Behind him he could hear faint muttering again. His eyes stung with unshed tears. How could it come so far? What can he do to bring back the man he once knew? Dedue shook his head. He had no idea, but he hoped that he could find a way to help Dimitri. Help the man that was still there, somewhere beneath the pain and the regret. Help him to find back into life.


End file.
